Future Reality
by We Are VAMPS
Summary: Back down the hall three gun shots resounded loudly "Sweets" he shouted running towards the gun shot. Kicking the door open Booth looked upon Sweets slumped against the wall. Sweets had his hand on his bleeding wound. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone but I've been released" the voice said Brennan stood in the door way "Zach" Future Fic. This is how i would see Zach Returning


Booth covered against the wall he shifted to his left foot and looked over his shoulder at Sweets who was wielding a gun. Sweets nodded and overtook Booth to turn the corner making sure the corridor was clear. Walking down the hall he checked the closed doors but they were locked, he continued down the hall.

Booth licked his lips lowering his guns bit he peeked round the corner and watched the back of sweets head as he looked back over his shoulder to gesture Booth to follow. Booth raised his gun and followed Sweets as he kept to one side of the wall, getting to the end of the corridor Booth pointed Sweets to go left and him to turn right. On a count of three they separated down each hallway.

Booth entered the room with his gun held up high the room was empty taking a deep breath Booth lowered the gun and retraced his steps. Back down the hall three gun shots resounded loudly "Sweets" he shouted running towards the gun shot.

Kicking the door open Booth looked upon Sweets slumped against the wall. Sweets had his hand on his bleeding wound he looked up momentarily, booth ran towards him "sweets hey" putting his gun down and put his hand on top of Sweets firmly.

Sweets groaned "he got away" he whispered trying to lift his free arm but his felt heavy so it slumped back on the floor he looked up "I can't feel"

Booth shushed him and reached inside his coat to get his phone "sweets stop talking your losing blood" he put his phone to his ear "Booth 22075 need paramedics we're" Booth looked down "sweets stay with me" Sweets already had fainted from the dizziness and the nausea.

#\#\#\#\#\#\#\#\#\#\#\

Booth leant back own the waiting chair in the hospital he looked down at himself as Sweets blood stained his shirt "Booth" Brennen called as she walked down the hospital corridor with her hand on her 29 week bump "what happened?" She asked handing him an extra shirt.

Booth took the shirt from her "it was just a routine move; we had to separate" he explained taking his jacket off. Brennan held it as he stripped his top "you shouldn't be out your supposed to be on bed rest.

Brennan rolled her eyes as she took the bloody shirt and handed him his suit jacket "I'm fine" she said

Booth sighed "I was so sure I was following Jackson but he must of did a double move on us " he said sitting on the chair. His phone rang "booth" he said into the phone "really okay I'll be back in half an hour"

Brennan sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder as he talked on the phone.

The doctor came out of the surgery room "family of Mr Sweets"

Booth looked up "yeah" he said ending his call and standing up "he has no family I work with him" he said.

The doctor stood in front of them "he's in critical condition; the bullet ricocheted inside his body once it penetrated his femoral artery we have got him under control however he slipped into a coma. You need to prepare for the worst" he explained.

Brennan stood holding her back as the baby bump weighed her down "hi I'm Dr temperance Brennan I'm with the Jeffersonian I was wondering if you had removed the bullet"

"We did however it is in three pieces it was very hard to find but I think Mr Sweets is your top priority" he said.

Brennan waved her hand "well he's in coma so I don't think he would mind"

Booth licked his lip "sorry she does that" he said putting Brennan's hands down and hooded them "can we see him"

The doctor had a raised eyebrow before answering the question "yes you can" he said walking away.

Booth looked at Brennan "what" Brennan said taking her hands away from his "I wanted to know who shot him so we get him"

Booth sighed "no I will get him you need to be home on bed rest" he said taking her hand again "come on let's see him and then I will take you home back to Christine and your father before I go into the Jeffersonian" he said as they walked into sweets hospital room.

#\#\#\#\#\#\#\#\#\#\%\

A few weeks later sweets woke up he stared at the ceiling for a good amount of time before choking on the tube stuck down his throat once he could feel his feet again.

Sweets screamed.

#\#\#\#\#\#\#\#\#\#\%\

Booth got out of the car "yeah he's awake now Angela and once again Brennan insisted on coming to the hospital"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here"

"I got to go" he said shutting the door behind him "you know at least once in our relationship I want to be able to tell you what to do and you do it" he said walking up the hospital stairs.

Brennan stood at the bottom of the three steps "could you stop nagging and help me up these stairs" she said holding her hand out.

Booth took her hand "me nagging fine I won't talk to you if it sounds like I'm nagging" he said taking her other hand.

Brennan walked up the stairs "your being unreasonable again" she froze and looked up at Booth "Seeley my water just broke"

Booth sighed "I didn't know you were in labour why didn't you say anything" he said as she stood on the top stairs "oh right I was nagging wasn't I"

"Told you" Brennan said gritting her teeth "now can we please get this baby out of me" she groaned in pain as she leaned in Booths arms. Booth put his arm round her waist and the other holding her hand as they walked into the hospital "hey can I get a wheelchair she's having a baby" he shouted.

The Nurse moved round the desk "has your water broken" she asked as she's waved to another nurse to get the wheelchair.

Brennan nodded the nurse with the wheelchair came running down "the contractions are not long before my water broke" she said sitting in the wheelchair "a minute every 8 minutes" she added.

Booth crossed his arms "why did you not tell me bones you always do this"

Brennan sighed and grabbed onto his arm "you start nagging me later Booth just hold my hand" she said. Booth did as he was told and gripped onto her hand tightly intertwining their fingers as another contraction started.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

Brennan stood up from the bed a day later putting on her dressing gown tying it tightly round her waist before picking the baby boy up from his incubator. She steadied herself before walking out if the room; turning the corner she heard voices from inside sweets room.

As she got closer the voices sounded clear but the voice couldn't be who she wanted it to be. Without wishful thinking she pushed the door open with her free arm.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone but I've been released" the voice said

Brennan stood in the door way "Zach"

Zach Addy was definitely standing at the bottom of Sweets bed where he was sitting up with an oxygen mask over his face. Zach was wearing his normal clothes and no standard white hospital gowns. He turned round "Dr Brennan" he said.

Brennan looked over at sweets who stared at her from the bed, he reached up and pulled away the mask from his faceted looked over at Zach "I didn't my computer is on a system and if I haven't been on it for more than 2 weeks it sends all my paperwork to my head department"

Brennan licked her lips "sweets has been in here for 3 weeks he only got out of his coma a few days ago" she stated "but how long have you been released"

Zach looked down at the floor "I have been in the real world for 4 hours 35 Minutes" he stated.

Brennan smiled before walking towards him and gave him a one armed hug "sweets, Zach I want you to meet Seeley Hank Booth" she smiled

Sweets smiled "wonder how hard you fought over that name"

Brennen smirked "didn't have to" sweets shook his head, Brennan looked at Zach "you want to hold him, you never got to with Christine" she asked.

Zach gave her a funny look "I'm fine"

Brennan nodded "so can someone please tell me what's going on?" She asked.

Sweets pulled his mask off again "I think Zach should explain" he said covering his mouth as he was having a hard time to breath.

Booth walked into the room once he saw Brennan standing with Seeley in her arms "bones what you doing?" He said. Sweets whistled and pointed to Zach "oh" he said moving round the room to stand next to his bed. Booth picked the chair up and put it behind Bones, putting his hand on her shoulder for her to sit.

Bones sat down on the chair and she settled Seeley into her arms. Zach looked down at the floor "I never killed anyone, I only lured him to the mast" he began to say "Gourmagon" he looked up "I would of never survived in a prison but now I've been classed as sane they are reopening the case" he looked at Sweets.

sweets shrugged taking the mask partly off "I thought 10 and a half years in a mental home would of been the sentence but I miscalculated as you would say" he explained "Sorry"

Brennan looked at booth "have you any place to go?" She asked, Zach shook his head "you can stay in our spare bedroom right Booth" she said looking up at him.

Booth sighed "man yes you can stay"

Brennan smiled "have you got any stuff?"

Zach shook his he'd "No once I entered the hospital Hodgkin sold all my stuff as per request and I only wore one pair of clothing every day so I have nothing except what I'm wearing"

"I never got rid of your stuff" Hodgins voice said from the door way with Michael Vincent clutching onto his hand. Zach looked up "so you've entered back into the real world" he said.

Michael Vincent ran into Zach's legs "unca Zach"

Brennan looked behind him "where's Angela?"

"She's taking Christine to the toilet" he said.

"She is here" Angela said Walking towards the doorway behind Christine as she was running through the door "mummy" she screeched.

"Inside voice Christine" Brennan said.

Christine walked to the chair and leaned on the arm "mummy is that my baby brother" she asked pointing at him.

"Don't point at him Christine"

"Sorry mummy is that Seeley" she asked.

"Yes this is Seeley but he's sleeping right now so you have to be really quite so you don't wake him up"

"Okay mummy" Christine leaned over and kissed him on the forehead "sleep tight baby Seeley that's what daddy always says before I got to bed" she added "mummy why is unca Zach here you said I can't see him outside the talk room"

Brennan kissed her forehead "but now he is not in the talk room so you can talk to him now"

Christine cheered throwing her hands in the air and ran to Zach's feet "you said I wouldn't be able to do that" she said.

Zach grimaced as Christine clung to his leg.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Brennan stood in the doorway "this is the spare room" she smiled at Zach as he clutched his bag in his hand "I'll leave you to it, I have Seeley to feed" she said leaving the room.

Zach sighed and looked over at the bed, glancing at the plain four walls he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his bag beside him.

"Bones have you seen my cap" Booth's voice sounded in the house.

"Where you left them Booth on the floor like always" she shouted up the stairs.

Zach pursed his lips and closed his eyes.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Booth sat at his desk a few weeks later; there was a small knock at the door. He looked up "Sweets" he said standing "you shouldn't be here, your still recovering" he explained.

Sweets held his left arm to his body "I'm just getting some files from my desk as I need to review Zach's profile for the trial next month" he said showing Booth the files ion his good arm "actually I came to say thank you"

Booth raised an eyebrow "For what?"

Sweets smiled "getting me to the hospital in time, I know Jackson got away because you helped me"

Booth sat down "I would do it again Sweets. You may psychoanalyze me and Bones but you're our friend"

Sweets nodded "I was just going to lunch are you busy at all?"

Bones shook his head picked his wallet from the desk "no lets go" he said standing back from the seat and grabbed his jacket on the back of the chair "what do you feel like getting?" he asked as they walked out his office shutting the door behind them.

Sweets pressed the button on the elevator as he tucked the files under his arm "whatever's closest I'm starving" he said.

They both walked into the elevator "Chinese is it?" Booth said pressing the button for the ground floor. The doors closed and the elevator moved "so how's the ribs and the arm?" he asked.

Sweet sighed "hurts when I breathe deeply or changing clothes" he said "you know what it's like pain all the time" he stated.

Booth smiled "you'll get better" he said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Zach stared intently at the book in his hand; licking his lips he turned the page. Zach looked up as he felt a pair of eyes watching "Dr Brennan"

Bones smiled "You can call me Temperance now Zach, you're not my intern anymore we're friends" she explained "so you nervous about the trial next week?"

Zach booked marked the page "it's more of what I'll be doing once it's over. If I'm going to be in prison" he pondered "I felt safer in the institute, being incarcerated for so long has defined my personality" he explained.

Brennan walked over to the sofa and sat next to him "your welcome to stay here for as long as you need once you have been dismissed with the charges"

Zach looked down at his hands "thank you Dr Bren- Temperance" he smiled genuinely. "My family hasn't spoken to me for 9 years, I have nowhere to go"

Brennan crossed her arms "you will be always welcome Zach" she tapped his hand "You could return to university, you might have choose a different profession if the law allows you to return to anthropology" Brennan explained.

Zach looked down "I don't think I could go back"

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

A few days after Zach's Trial.

Cam, Hodgins and Angela sat around the table at the diner "so what is Zach going to now that he is not going to prison" Cam said taking a sip of her drink.

Hodgins traced the pattern on the mug "he's not so sure he's just taking a day at a time" he explained. "He has nowhere to go the last time he spoke to his family was a year after he was locked away. They were very disappointed in the choices he made"

Angela frowned "it wasn't his fault he got manipulated into doing those things" Angela shook her head "they shouldn't judge him for that. It could have been any one of us" she stated.

Hodgins placed his hand on Angela's "And we cannot judge his Family Angie, their sweet innocent son was twisted into doing something that put him in a mental hospital and assisting a killer in luring his prey to him"

Angela sighed "as a parent I could never do that to Michael Vincent he's still my flesh and blood" she explained.

Cam look down at the table "I tried to get his job back but the Jeffersonian won't allow him back" she bit her lip "or even just a consultant job like I did with Wendell"

Hodgins drunk his coffee "we just need to wait until Zach decides"

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Christine sat on the floor opposite Zach as they were playing snap with her cards, she placed a card on top of Zach's. She glanced up "Snap" she screamed picking the cards up "I win Unca Zach" she beamed.

Zach smiled "Looks like you did Christine. You want to play again?" he asked.

Christine shook her head "it's boring always winning" she grinned.

Zach smiled at her "I suppose" he took the card from her small hands and tucked them neatly into a pile, putting them back on the container "what do you want to do now?" he asked

Christine folded her arms and placed her bottom lip over her top, she pondered for a few moments before she grinned at him and unfolding her arms "let's watch TV" she said standing up from the floor and walked over to the remote on the table.

Zach nodded "okay" he stood and sat on the sofa.

Christine ran to the sofa and sat next to him. "I don't want to watch kiddy things today" she stated flicking through the channels. She went back to a documentary "let's watch penguins" she smiled and shuffled more towards him.

The front door opened and Brennan walked in, she put her coat on the hanger and glanced into the living room she smiled as she saw Christine leaning onto Zach asleep. She walked into the room; Zach looked up "Brennan"

Brennan smiled "Zach, I hope she wants too much trouble for you"

Zach shook his head "I'm used to it, my sisters had their own children and I was subjected to babysitting duty every time I visited" he said remembering Christmas before moving to Washington nearly 16 years ago nearly now.

Brennan gently picked Christine from the sofa, she stirred and moved into her "have you had Dinner yet?" she asked.

Zach shook his head "I made Christine dinner but I wasn't hungry" he stood from the sofa "May I cook for you Brennan? When is Booth returning from work?"

Brennan hugged Christine to her body "he will be meeting some of his old buddies so he won't return until late but I would love something to eat" she smiled "I'm just going to put Christine to bed and I shall be down"

Zach nodded "okay" he said, Brennan left and walked up the stairs. Zach walked into the kitchen and sighed "Everything is going to be alright now" he said reassuringly to himself

Now he actually believed what he said.


End file.
